The present invention relates to an actuating device for a throttle valve of a carburetor for the use with an automatic transmission of a motorized vehicle wherein the throttle valve is positioned on a throttle shaft that is displacable by a linkage connected to the accelerator pedal of the motorized vehicle.
By pressing on the accelerator pedal, the throttle valve in the carburetor is displaced into the desired position. Automatic transmissions comprise, in addition to the throttle valve, an adjusting device with which during an automatically performed gear shifting operation the automatic transmission displaces the throttle valve into a position that is required for the gear shift operation and is independent of the position of the accelerator pedal. The adjusting device acts directly on the linkage so that upon displacement of the throttle valve via this linkage the accelerator pedal is also displaced. Accordingly, the driver recognizes the displacement of the throttle valve performed by the adjusting device due to the corresponding movement of the accelerator pedal.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an adjusting device of the aforementioned kind such that an automatic gear shifting operation does not effect a displacement of the accelerator pedal.